At Home in the Woods
by dreamboatqueen
Summary: Eryneth is a bold yet secluded elleth who handles a sword well and is desperate to leave her home of Mirkwood for nomadic travels. Upon fate, she crosses paths with a prince who does not see eye to eye with her. Where will her travels take her and will she go alone? Legolas/OC R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Eryneth hurried through the brush of woods to follow the deer she was tracking with haste. Her elf eyes saw nothing but a bushy white tail growing smaller and smaller as the deer got farther away. Eryneth struggled to keep her long dark brown hair out of her face as she made her way through the forest with light feet. Her skirts were flapping effortlessly in the wind but she cared not as the only ones who saw were the animals in the forest whom she trusted completely. When suddenly, the deer fell.

As Eryneth approached it, she could see clearly that its leg had been pierced by an arrow. She slowly coaxed the deer into relaxing and began to stroke its body gently.

"There now, I shall not hurt you." she whispered, examining the wound closely. It did not go deep, and she was sure she could take it out with ease once the terrified animal relaxed. Suddenly, she heard a crunching of leaves and leapt up, making sure it would not be her pierced by an arrow also. She saw a flash of striking light hair and swiftly notched an arrow to her bow and aimed in one quick motion. When the prince of the Mirkwood realm stepped out, she was blatantly surprised.

"Lord Legolas, I apologize for my haste." Eryneth said, gritting her teeth and attempting to fix her skirts as she curtsied.

"Lady Eryneth. May I be so bold as to ask what you are doing out here?" Legolas asked, looking her up and down. She was a striking elf, with creamy light skin and dark brown eyes that bore into you, the same color as her hair that was perfectly tousled down to her lower back. He saw those eyes fix their stare on him.

"May I be so bold as to ask if you are responsible for this?" she asked, gesturing towards the wounded deer. Legolas admired that Eryneth was brave enough to have an attitude with him. So many were mindlessly polite when they spoke to him, seeing him only as the son of Thranduil.

"I am not, my lady. However, I am responsible for the child who did, which I guess makes me a sort of responsible for it." Legolas said, suddenly feeling guilty. He knelt down next to the deer, examining its wound. "Will she be okay?"

Eryneth stared at him warily, unsure if she could trust him. She might have spoken a word with him before, but only because her father served under the king, though they did not always have a life at court. "She will be fine. I just need her to calm before I remove the arrow. Where is this child?" she asked.

"Most likely run off once he heard you. I should lend my help, after all, it is partially my fault." Legolas said, helping Eryneth to steady the deer. He ignored the mud that clung to his leggings and tunic due to him kneeling in the cold forest floor. Eryneth gave him a look. "I am teaching a friend's son the way of the bow. I'm afraid he has used it wrongly." he explained.

"Your friend is unable to teach their own son these skills?" Eryneth inquired.

"My friend is a widow. Her husband was lost at battle." Legolas said, looking down and remembering the friend he missed so dearly.

Eryneth suddenly regretted her harsh tone and quick-witted words. "I am sorry to hear that..." she said, barely above a whisper yet she knew he could hear.

"Your father says you are a skilled with a sword, correct?" Legolas asked, changing the subject.

"Indeed." Eryneth replied. She fondly remembered being a wee child when her father began to teach her how to hold a sword correctly and swing it idly.

"Not many elleth possess that skill, you should be honored." he said with a small smile. Eryneth felt her cheeks burn, she loathed being complimented, but as it was the prince she had no choice but to thank him politely and accept it. Most would be flattered by such a statement, but all she felt was self-conscious.

"T-thank you." she muttered through clenched teeth. He noticed almost instantly.

"You don't agree?" Legolas ath out there." Eryneth said, elleth who have changed the world she thought, continuing to stroke the deer. She quickly found a way to get the topic off her. "I can dislodge the arrow now."sked with a smirk. She froze.

"I think there are better elle

"Ready when you are." Legolas said with a firm nod. She counted to three in Elvish and slowly drew the arrow out of the deer while Legolas kept it calm and steady. The arrow was dripping with fresh blood but the wound was not bleeding badly. The beautiful animal slowly stood and wobbled a few steps before turning to stare at Eryneth and Legolas before wobbling off.

"Thank you." Eryneth stuttered out before quickly getting up and brushing the leaves off of her dress to leave. The young prince looked taken aback as he stared at her.

"Shall I not walk you home?" he asked. She paused.

"If you wish it." she said slowly.

The two elves walk for some time in silence simply walking along quietly. Eryneth felt her whole body burning up in the presence of Legolas, suddenly extremely aware of his proximity. Why did it feel like home was miles away now? She wanted this encounter with the prince to end and never be thought of again. Eryneth was independent, she didn't need an ellon to take pity on her.

"You never did tell me why you were following the deer." Legolas said suddenly. Eryneth tensed her whole body.

"I like to spend time with the animals." she said simply. She looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dusty yet they still had a ways to go. "Shall I call for horses?" she asked him.

"How would one do that?" Legolas asked, confused. She let out a low, soft whistle in a certain melody, and within a minute he could hear the thundering of hooves. A beautiful dark mare galloped straight up to Eryneth and snorted heavily. She gently stroked its face before whistling a different melody. Sure enough, another horse came running out. This one was grey with dapples and built heavier.

"I suppose you have no problem without a saddle?" Eryneth asked with a smirk while hoisting herself up on her horse. "This is Duvain. She was a gift from my father. That one is Hasufel. He belonged to my mother. They follow me no matter what."

Legolas swiftly mounted the horse and followed Eryneth as she galloped off. Her hair was dancing in the wind beautifully, and it seemed that Duvain and her were one. At last, they reached the gates of Mirkwood, and dismounted. They walked the rest of the way to the stables where Eryneth kept the horses. She noticed many staring at her and Legolas, and suddenly felt self-conscious. Once the horses were settled she turned to him.

"Thank you, your majesty." she said with a curtsy.

"Please," Legolas began. "Call me Legolas. None of these formalities Eryneth." he said with a smile. Eryneth tried to remind herself she'd probably never talk to him again in her existence but she felt flattered still. "I shall see you soon." he said before gently taking her hand and kissing it. That made her feel as if she would melt, even though it was just proper tradition, and the rest of the way home she simply floated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dokia: **Thanks so much for your review! I am trying to make this story a bit different, hopefully there will be a somewhat difference beginning to show. I wanted to make Eryneth more of a nomadic elf who wasn't into the monarchy or being in a very formal society, as sort of a challenge to Legolas, not some sappy elleth who would melt into his arms the second he showed any interest. I hate romances that bud instantly, that is just so unrealistic and dumb to me!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

The next morning, at dawn, when Eryneth awoke she heard a noise come from the front of their home. She walked quietly and went to find her father sitting on a chair and reading a book.

"Ada? I thought you would not be home for more than a day's time." Eryneth said, hurrying to embrace him. Every time her father returned from a quest it felt like a blessing and she appreciated it greatly.

"Well dear, our quest was cut short. We lost some to our foe. A lot were injured." said her father, Húrben. For the past two hundred years her father had been a warrior at the service of King Thranduil, ruler of Mirkwood. There had been an infestation of large spiders in the past century and the elves in service were doing everything in their power to protect their homeland. Times were growing darker though, many could sense evil powers beginning to rise.

"It brings me great joy to know you are home safely." Eryneth said, sitting on the arm of the chair and taking his hand. Húrben squeezed her hand reassuringly and gave her a small smile.

"Fear not, my daughter. I will always come back to you." he said.

* * *

Later on in the day, Eryneth went to feed and give water to the horses. Arian, her father's horse, became alert in her sudden presence. She smiled and rubbed his face gently until he relaxed again. The barn smelled of fresh hay and mild dust, the ground soft beneath Eryneth's feet. When Duvain approached her, she laughed at the mare's eagerness.

"You certainly are hungry." she said, patting Duvain and giving her a bright red apple. She heard a nicker and knew it was Hasufel. Every day Hasufel waited for Eryneth's mother to return to her. Her mother had sailed long ago, feeling the call of the sea all too soon. Míreth was her mother's name, and like Eryneth, she had a strong connection with horses. She left Hasufel for her daughter, saying that the horse was a part of her that would watch over her daughter and husband.

Eryneth wanted to experience the call of the sea badly, for she wished nothing more than to see her mother again. She was a young elleth though, and would not feel the pull for a long time.

After taking care of the horses, Eryneth took Duvain out for a hack in the woods. Truly, there was no other home for Eryneth. She would always be at peace in the woods, breathing in the brisk air and feeling everything there was to experience. As they were walking along a trail, Eryneth heard leaves crunching underneath heavy hooves. She slowly turned to look in all directions but found no source. Suddenly, she was taken aback by a familiar voice.

"You should not be here." said Legolas, walking out on his horse, Arod. She was stunned. What gave him the right to tell her where she could and couldn't be? He is the prince she reminded herself hastily, trying to hold back the wrath she wanted to unleash on him.

"Excuse me?" Eryneth asked, trying to hold back a nasty tone. Legolas' piercing blue eyes bore into hers, as if he was challenging her.

He noted her body being on edge, as if she would attack him. "It is simply not safe for any elleth to roam about the woods alone any more." Legolas said firmly.

"Thank you for your concern, but if you don't mind I think I shall do just fine." Eryneth said before beginning to trot off. Just when she thought she had rid herself of the prince, she heard the pounding of Arod's hooves hitting the forest floor and found Legolas by her side again.

"I am afraid I cannot let you linger here alone. It is my duty and I am sworn under oath to protect the people of Mirkwood. And if that means looking after a _naive_ elleth, then so be it." he said, continuing on after her.

Eryneth rolled her eyes. Royalty or not, she had enough of him. Nothing made her more irate than stereotypes that females could not take care of themselves. "Please, spare me with the nobilities. I'd rather be left to die." she said bitterly.

"You are more foolish than I thought then." Legolas said, looking her up and down. "Tell me, what combat training have you had other than playing with your father when you were a child?"

Eryneth stopped her horse and turned to glare at him. "I am not subjected to answering this. What I do is none of your concern, so if you'd leave me be I would be at peace."

They had now reached the limits of Mirkwood's forests, and were greeted by a spider larger than their horses combined, its fangs dripping with venom with many beaty eyes staring at them.

* * *

(**A/N**: I have decided to make a story out of this! Just because I enjoy writing it. I know Arod is not Legolas' horse originally, but I like them together so I threw it in. I am aware he receives the horse during the war of the ring. I have no real plot in mind for this story. Give me ideas!)

Húrben: readiness for action/vigour/fiery spirit

Arian: honor

Míreth: gem female

Arod: swift


	3. Chapter 3

**thishadtohappen:** I laughed my ass off at your review, HAHAHA. I didn't even realize that, but I should probably change it...

**Alyssa43:** Thank you! :)

** :** Thanks a lot!

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

At the sight of the unknown creature, Duvain reared and threatened to bolt before Eryneth quieted the dark horse down. Arod, a horse bred for battle, did not flinch at all. She saw Legolas' whole mood change before her eyes. In one swift motion, he notched an arrow to his bow and released it, the arrow penetrating one of the eyes of the spider. The spider made a loud, high-pitched shreek in response and doubled back a few steps.

"Go with haste, I will handle this." Legolas ordered her. Eryneth would be damned if she sat and let him do all the work. She pulled a sword from her back and began to slash at it.

Legolas stared at Eryneth in astonishment, never seeing an elleth handle a sword like that before. She fought with complete steadiness and confidence which showed. "I told you I could handle myself." she said, skimming her eyes over him for a moment before returning focus.

"Aim for the eyes." Legolas said with an unamused expression. Eryneth smirked at how she upset him so easily with her skill. To push it even further, she took his fighting knives off his back and hopped off Duvain. With the sharpened blade she cut the spider's head off with one clean hit. At the sudden silence, the two just stared at each other, struggling to catch their breath back. It seemed as if each were sizing the other up, suddenly aware of how misleading looks could be.

For she had believed Legolas to be a naive prince, born into royalty and all too comfortable in his own skin, nurtured entirely too much since he was a child. She had now seen first hand how he could handle situations like royalty would, staying calm and confident.

Yet Legolas had misjudged Eryneth also. He thought she was quiet because she was insecure, and tried to ignore him because of this, when really it had been to hold her own tongue back. There was a fiery passion about her that intrigued him though, making him want to know everything about her.

"You can handle a sword greater than I had thought." Legolas stated, not quite knowing what else to say to break the silece.

"Yes, I can." Eryneth replied slowly. "An elleth left defenseless will only die."

"You believe threats will come to Mirkwood?" he asked.

"No, but who is to say that I will always stay here?" she said, before mounting Duvain and beginning to walk off. Legolas urged Arod on and followed her, dumbfounded yet upset that she did not wish to stay in his father's land.

"Where would you go?" Legolas asked suddenly. "I mean, if not here, then where?"

Eryneth shrugged. "Wherever fate decides to take me."

"Why are you still here then?" he inquired. "Surely, you are mature enough to travel."

"Until my Ada sails I will not leave him, and he is in deep love with his home of Mirkwood." she said, thinking of how much her Ada missed her mother, and how it could be any day now that the pull of the sea became too much for him.

"You will not marry? And have children?" Legolas asked.

"Maybe. Not in the foreseeable future." Eryneth murmured. There were always the pressures of society on her about finding a husband and starting a family, but Eryneth wasn't nearly done exploring who she was and what she was capable of.

Legolas only looked ahead and thought about this. Most of the elleth around her age were in a rush to settle and be confined within boundaries. Yet here was Eryneth, not having a care in the world whether she married or not.

When they reached Eryneth's stables they parted ways silently and went about taking care of their horses. Yet Legolas could not stop thinking about her. And when Eryneth got to the steps of her home she saw him standing there, waiting for her.

"Did you forget something?" she asked warily, searching for any sign of why he was there.

"No, no. I don't know why I am here actually. I suppose we did not properly say goodbye. I hate to leave with words unsaid." said Legolas, trying to make sense of his thoughts and feelings. Eryneth stared at him as if he had two heads.

"O-okay." she said slowly. He took a step closer to her and all of a sudden Eryneth became aware of just how close he was to her.

"You could have died today." he stated.

"Though I did not." Eryneth reminded him.

"You very well could have. Please. Don't go into the woods alone again." Legolas said, slowly reaching to push a strand of her mousy brown hair behind her ear, then letting his fingers linger there.

"I cannot promise you that." she said and let her eyes watch over him a moment longer before turning to walk into her house.

Legolas was left standing there, staring at the empty space in front of him where Eryneth was just moments ago.

* * *

**A/N:** This story is all over the place. I guess they just really don't know how to feel about each other. Bah! Next chapter should be better. I pre-wrote some of this but school has me very busy so updates will be scattered. Thank you for reading, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"You defeated a giant spider with the help of only one elleth?" Legolas' closest friend, Bronwe, asked trying to hold back laughter.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Yes, I suppose so. What's most interesting is that she could have done it without me also." The two were doing target practice outside in the fresh summer air. They were about a mile outside of the Woodland Realm, in a peaceful clearing.

"And why have I not met this so called Eryneth?" asked Bronwe.

"She tends to keep to herself. All her time is usually spent in the woods. I only knew of her because her father is a part of the Guard." Legolas said as he released an arrow effortlessly and it lodged directly in the middle of the target. Bronwe shot one that didn't even hit any part of the target and rolled his eyes. Needless to say, archery was not Bronwe's strength.

"You are saying you are intrigued by this elleth only because you know nothing of her. Befriend her, feed your curiosity. Extend an invitation of friendship." he said with a shrug. "I am just happy you have taken an interest in any elleth, may she be dangerous or mad." Bronwe added, smirking.

"She is not dangerous nor mad. Eryneth is simply different. She is not like all the elleth who pursue me. In fact, I rather think she has developed a disliking to me." Legolas said, letting a chuckle escape his throat at remembering how irate he made her.

Legolas could not explain what he thought of Eryneth, for he himself was so unsure. Parts of him wanted to fight with her because she had been so foolish to disobey his orders, but parts of him were fond of her presence, from the way she spoke to her nearly silent breathing, and how she was so alive with feelings, not like the other elves he had to deal with on a daily basis. Regardless, Legolas was enticed with the elleth and wanted to spend more time with her, even though he was unsure of his intentions with her.

"You say she wants to travel? Leave Mirkwood?" Bronwe asked.

"Yes," Legolas replied hesitantly, knowing one day she would leave and he would probably never see her again. "She wishes to explore Middle Earth. I cannot say I blame her, an elleth lives here for most of their life until they sail usually. Who in their right mind would want to be limited to these confines?"

Bronwe simply shrugged and tried shooting another arrow. This one hit the target, only barely though. It was a mere inch from the end, yet still made the poor archer proud. He was better suited in hand-to-hand combat.

"I must say she sounds like your mother once was." Bronwe said with a smile.

"Yes, perhaps that is why I find her so interesting." Legolas said, fondly remembering his mother.

* * *

Eryneth did not believe her own elf ears. Her dearest friend whom she had grown up with, Náriel, was with child. All she could do was stare at Náriel's stomach in shock. She had only married mere months ago, and already they were creating another life. Eryneth did not understand why everything around her began to change while she stayed the same.

"Please say something, you are making me nervous." said Náriel, biting her lower lip softly.

"I do not know what to say." Eryneth said, still in shock. "You- you planned this?"

A small smile spread upon Náriel's lips. Why is she so thrilled to throw her life away? Eryneth thought. "Not really. Though, what is wrong? We are married and happy to be blessed with such a gift."

"You have infinite years ahead of you, Náriel. I just do not understand how this came to be. Forgive me." Eryneth said, trying to make sense of what her dearest friend had told her.

"I am truly happy with this news. Though I did not have any particular desire to have a child, it will do us well. Not all are able to have children, you know." Náriel said. Eryneth did not believe a child was such a great thrill, she only thought of the confines it would bring upon her.

"I suppose you are right. Pay no mind, my thoughts have been rather tainted as of late. Congratulations are in order." Eryneth tried to say with a smile. It wasn't fair to be upset that her friend was having a child. Although Eryneth felt as if she would lose a part of her friend, she could not choose to be so selfish in thought.

"Thank you. It means the world to me that you support me in this time." Náriel said, taking Eryneth's hand in hers.

"Of course, Náriel." she said with a small smile, squeezing her hand.

"Now, I do not mean to be rude but I am afraid I need to hurry home to prepare a meal. I doubt it is only me who feels their husband is always hungry." Náriel said with a laugh, embracing her friend before turning to leave.

Eryneth watched her walk out the door, wishing nothing had to change, and things could stay like they had been. She missed her mother and father being happy together, united, and spending her days with Náriel in the great woods, talking and laughing for hours on end. Nothing was like any of that anymore. But when you live forever, it is hard to avoid change.

* * *

**A/N:** I felt the need to add more characters to add realism and characters outside the main protagonists. Sorry this chapter is so short and sucky. Also huge shout-out to Cephia for being my beta-ish person. :) Yepp. Also, note that I changed a few things back in the past chapters. First of all, I decided to make Eryneth skilled with a sword, not a bow. I feel that is all too common in Legolas fics. Annnnnd, I know I left Legolas' mom a broad subject, but that will come into detail later. ;)

Bronwe: endurance/faith

Náriel: June


End file.
